


Lil' Jimmy

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: De-Aged Jim, Siblings, baby jim is adorable, bones is a softy, crew as a team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having their captain turned into a baby wasn’t on the command crew’s list of things to see while in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil' Jimmy

“Oh what the hell.” Bones groaned looking at Uhura, more accurately the bundle she had cradled in her arms as she entered the sick bay after the landing party returned. 

“Shh Doctor, I just got him to sleep.” She scolded before gazing down at the bundle. She was holding a sleeping baby James T. Kirk. His little mouth hanging open as he slept, his little hand curled around Uhura’s thumb and the little mop of blonde hair on his head sticking every which way. He was wearing little black pants and perfectly a gold shirt, they had a little mishap in laundry one day and that was the result, they were glad they didn’t throw them away… The crew of the Enterprise is nothing if not prepared for everything. 

“How did this happen?” He ran a tricorder over Baby Jim who shifted a little but fell back asleep mumbling silently. 

“Well the native women were cooing over him, no change there until one put some sort of cream on his cheeks and he started to move back before he fell to the ground, he was covered in this bright light and he was like this. I had to wrestle the women to get him since they thought he was the cutest little thing ever. We got the Enterprise to beam us up right away and I spent 5 minutes singing him to sleep before we could even leave the transporter room because everyone kept crowding around him to see how cute he is.” Uhura finished her tale with an eye roll before looking back down at sleeping baby Jim with a soft smile. “Alright he is a little cutie.” She admitted and McCoy snorted softy.

“Cute as button when they are asleep.” Bones said from experience. “They’ll burst your eardrum when they wake.”

“Not Jim, even when he was being crowded he just stared up at us wide eyed and totally silent. It was really unnerving…” Uhura reported and McCoy raised an eyebrow.

“Well from what I gathered, other than the fact he is a baby he is fine. Did you get any samples of the cream?” Bones asked her and she fished around in her pocket before pulling out a small vial. 

“Sulu grabbed one before we beamed up, while I was wrestling that women.” Uhura said, blushing at how protective she was of her captain. 

“Remind me to thank him later, with this we should be able to create a cure for this, until then… he’s all yours Miss Uhura.” Bones said cheerfully before high tailing it out of the room. 

“But, wait, DOCTOR!” She called after him annoyed. “Look’s like your sticking with me Captain because your best friend is being a grouch.” She looked down at the now waking Jim, he yawned cutely and blinked his bright blue eyes up at her innocently. She stroked his cubby rosy cheek with her index finger and he gave a gargling laugh of delight. 

“Oh so you’re ticklish are we.” She grinned filing that away for later use as she tickled some exposed skin of his stomach and he laughed again. 

“Oh damn, you’re too cute. Let’s go see Mr. Spock, yeah? That sound good?” She cooed at him as she headed towards the bridge. She entered and all eyes turned to her and the buddle that was Jim Kirk in her arms, said baby was staring around the bridge wide eyed.

“I thought I’d show the Captain around.” Uhura said easily before her station bussed and she frowned before grinned and she bounced over to Spock and she put baby Jim into his arms. “Keep an eye on him Spock.” She said cheerfully before going back to her station.

Spock looked down at his captain; the blonde baby was staring up at him wide eyed. His main focus was on his Vulcan eyebrows and ears, his little hands reaching up like he wanted to pet them. Spock held the child at arms length and studied him, Chekov covered his mouth with his hand looking away from the commander and the captain before it became too much for him to handle. Baby Jim gargled something in baby talk and pointed his index finger at the command chair with a pout on his lips.

“Fascinating.” Spock murmured as Jim wiggled in his grip, Spock took his seat on the chair and released his hold on Jim, who right away wiggled around and got comfortable on Spock’s lap facing the huge view port into space and stared at it happily, totally fixed by the stars of space. 

“That is too cute.” Uhura muttered and her mind flashed to Spock sitting on a chair with a dark skinned baby girl with Vulcan ears and her eyes. She blushed hotly before turning back to her station stopping her mind wandering in that general area again.   
Soon baby Jim grew bored which wasn’t all that surprising since it was in fact Jim. He had turned his attention to the 17 year old Russian and baby talked at him gaining his attention. Chekov just chuckled before turning to Spock.

“Kommander, may I take ze keptain for a valk?” Chekov asked.

“Yes Mr. Chekov that might be for the best. Jim is not one to stay still for long.” Spock agreed and Chekov stood up and swept Jim into his arms, making his captain shriek with laughter.

“Vant to be a starship?” The 17 year old asked, remembering what his father did for him when he was child, Jim nodded excitedly. With a firm grip on baby Jim, Pavel raised him above his head and jogged off the bridge making wrap speed sounds.

“When will Doctor McCoy finish the cure?” Spock asked Uhura who bit back a smile. 

“Unsure as of it, but I kind of like having the Captain as a baby, he can’t talk as much.” Uhura sent Sulu and Spock a cheeky grin and Sulu laughed agreeing with her on that one while Spock nodded briefly agreeing with her statement as well. 

“Too bad we can’t revert him to baby form every time he starts a rant.” Sulu smirked and Uhura giggled at this. 

Meanwhile Chekov had flown Jim down to the engines to see Scotty and Keenser. Now Jim was perched on the teens shoulders, little hands fisted in the teen’s brown curly hair and looking around wide eyed, but sparks of familiarity lit them up every so often, more so when he spotted Scotty on a break eating a sandwich. The baby gurgled a laugh at the Scotsman, gaining his attention.

“Well hello there laddie and who is this wee fella on your shoulders?” Scotty scooped Jim off Chekov’s shoulders before sitting back down and bouncing Jim on his knees, the baby laughed happily. 

“Dat is ze Keptain.” Pavel smiled and Scotty’s eyes widened.

“Oh really now? He really needs to stop going down with the landing party.” Scotty shook his head; Chekov nodded his head in agreement. 

“So why isn’t he back to the full sized Jim yet?” Scotty asked pinching Jim’s cheeks who waved his little arms in protest. 

“Ze Doctor is working on a cure, I was going to stop there next.” Chekov informed the man who nodded.

“Well my break is almost done then, good luck and tell the adult sized Jim to come and see what I’ve been working on after all this is done yah?” Scotty called over his shoulder once he handed Jim back to Chekov who sat him on his hip.

“Aye sir.” Chekov nodded before heading towards sickbay, which took longer than expected because all the females made him stop so they could coo over Jim, and for the hell of it Chekov went along with the fact that Jim was his baby brother, they both had blonde-ish brown curly hair at this point and it was a hell of a lot easier than explaining to every women that this was in fact their captain. Finally around 45 minutes later they made it to the CMO office and entered when McCoy answered. 

“How is our baby captain holding up Mr. Chekov?” McCoy asked standing up.

“He zs having ze time of his life.” Pavel said dryly as Jim yanked on his curls once more. “For ze record, he iz my little brother.” He said before placing Jim in McCoy’s hands, startling him. “I have to be back at Ze Bridge. Good luck sir.” Then Chekov made his escape, not like he hated having a little baby brother but man they were hard work, Pavel felt completely drained by the time he made it back to his chair. 

“So it looks like it’s just the two of us, just like old time kid? Heh, I guess you really are a kid now aren’t ya?” McCoy chuckled as he sat down on his couch and Jim sat in his lap, fingers curled around his index finger. “You are never going to hear the end of this.” Bones poked Jim in the stomach gently making the baby giggle.

“…’ones!” Jim grinned and McCoy froze and stared down at Jim. “…’ones, ones, ‘ONES!” The baby chanted bouncing on McCoy’s lap.

“You-1st words-my-name-1st words.” McCoy’s jaw dropped at this, not even his daughters 1st words had been his name, and it had been ‘ma’ much to his disappointment. He felt pride rush through him and he hugged baby Jim closely. 

“Yeah, ‘ones, Jim I’m Bones.” He choked out and Jim touched his stubble and grinned like the captain they all knew and loved. Then yawned cutely, eyelids dropping over his eyes. “Yeah, yeah go to sleep kid, you’re be back to normal as soon as the science officers get the cure cooked up.” He soothed patting his back and Jim latched onto his shirt and nuzzled against the blue fabric. “Yeah I won’t go anywhere Jimmy.” He patted the baby’s head before shifting so he was on his back on the couch and Jim was fast asleep on his stomach, head on his chest and soon McCoy was out like a light as well, gaining some much needed sleep. When Nurse Chapel came in later with the cure, she couldn’t find the heart to wake the two and left the cream on the desk, grabbed a few pictures and got out of there, warning the med crew not to go into the office and after showing said photos around they all agreed. 

A few days had gone by since Jim was back to his adult form and was still confused as to when women would coo at him or Uhura would look at him fondly and Chekov would grin happier than normal at him, or why Sulu was stifling giggles under his breath and Spock seemed to be studying him. He didn’t really care but he was curious, by the time he made it to Bone’s office, he found his best friend passed on out on his back on his bed. Jim’s own eyes were heavy so he decided to just doze and bug him for an answer later… Bones woke up a few hours later to a weight on him, he looked down and suppressed a grin to see a full-grown Jim passed out on his stomach/chest, he guessed old habits died hard before going back to sleep.


End file.
